Transformers RID: The Love and Care of a Family
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Soundwave might just be a mech on the streets hiding from the Functiontists and the Senate, but that doesn't mean he's alone Disclaimer: Transformers RID (c) Hasbro/IDW - Note: My first IDW RID story! :D


**A/N: Soundwave's past was based off of IDW RID's story on him, if ya don't know it read RID #22! I feel accomplished with this being my first RID story :D**

* * *

It was a terribly slow and long exhausting process on learning how to maintain his ability as an Outlier, the ability to read everyone minds, even all at the same time. When **they** had found him they consider him normal, just needed a little extra help when it came to adapting to this special gift of his. And they never left him alone, they were his first friends which turned to family. Though he was never alone when they travelled out to get some goods, at least one of them-which mainly happened to be the one named Ravage-always stayed behind with him, just something to help him focus on, giving him a warming presence of someone he knows he can trust. They never judged him and he did the same with them the best he could understand, they were teaching him at a pace he liked, going through long periods of sessions betweening switching on who or what to focus on and helping him along the way with basic means of survival by getting energon and splitting it between the four of them. But their most important task which was obvious to them all was keeping him safely away from the Senate and the Functiontists.

He was still quite young, but not only in age, in the sense of knowledge as well, especially with something like this that was on a massive scale of his own being and nature, and things like this took time for development and support on how to master controlling it while still being able to handle the rest of society. So, all his lessons would go at a nice leisure pace in a well handle accorded time and move onto the next when the time was right, no rushing involved, that was something they really didn't need to try to incident again. On the plus side, as long as they stayed as low as possible they could continue to go undetected about this little scheme of theirs. There would be no Institute involved and no Functiontists to send them to be dismantled, the Senate can go shove it up their afts because it was just them and all they needed was the time no matter if it was or wasn't on their side.

"Okay, now do ya wanna give it another go with the whole transforming again or would you like to wait until the feeling of it comes back again?" Ravage asked the blue white mech with a curious tone of caution. Honestly, he'd never truly intentionally force him to do anything that he wouldn't want to or made him feel uncomfortable, particularly soon either as long as it made him feel safe, that were taking this slow anyways, that was for the best. Besides, Soundwave still had troubles on focusing still that it sometimes took him a minute or two to try to get everything processed and filed correctly in his own database. For, ever since that one the incident of when he accidently ended up unfocusing while trying to process something he that he was unwound from his careful procedure from all his training he had gone into a frenzy for being unable to handle all the voices, thoughts, emotions of everyone on all of Cybertron in his head, taking hours to settle him down and to focus on them again.

Though right now he only seemed to be in what appeared to be in deep thought, the best disguise of his focusing yet, it would be in his best intention to learn how to mask himself from others after all. That way he wouldn't be able to be manipulated into something that would either get him into a lot of trouble or hurt in the progress. Awaiting for his response patiently was the least Ravage could do, knowing Soundwave he might be replaying what he had just said moments ago to him, get the feeling and understanding of the concepts of the wording. Education was somewhat of a difficult thing to him and multitasking still being new to him, but it didn't matter, he was trying, he wasn't giving in or giving up either, he wanted to be something, something big and something good. And that gave him hope.

"Could we...Practice switching again instead? Transformation seems too difficult with so much on my mind..." Soundwave finally replied after several minutes, his sentence was slow as he grasped the words and placed them where he saw they fitted most correctly. The robotic cat gave his nod and motioned Buzzsaw and Laserbeak over, the two almost completely identical robotic birds glided over to them from their roosting spot on the ledge where they kept watch. Giving instructions was fairly easy enough, colors were always first, first Buzzsaw and then Laserbeak, they were selected to pick a color and Soundwave was to focus on that color, it was a simple test but even something with such little meaning was another great step in his advancement towards learning. "O-Okay...Buzzsaw is thinking...Purple and then Laserbeak...Is thinking...Orange." The two birds gave him a happy chirp for his correct answers, a slight smile formed on his lipplates without him realizing it. Praise, it was another thing that kept him going.

"You're going great Soundwave! Keep it up!" They all cheered, his smile grew from the inspiration, nothing was going to stop him as long as his family was there for him. Nothing at all.


End file.
